1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a silt fence installing machine and more particularly to a silt fence installing machine which is positioned forwardly of a vehicle having a pair of lift arms extending forwardly therefrom. A gooseneck frame is secured to the forward ends of the lift arms and extends upwardly, thence forwardly, and thence downwardly therefrom. The silt frame installing machine itself is secured to the lower end of the downwardly extending portion at the forward end of the gooseneck frame so that the silt frame installing machine is pulled forwardly with respect to the vehicle by means of the gooseneck frame means. More particularly, the invention also includes a ground engaging coulter having a large ground engaging cylindrical hub portion which engages the ground to limit the downward movement of the silt frame installing machine as the machine is moved forwardly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A silt fence is commonly used at construction sites to restrain movement of surface water and silt to reduce erosion. Typically, the silt fence is comprised of a fabric material which permits surface water to flow therethrough while preventing or at least reducing the flow of silt therethrough. In most cases, a narrow trench, furrow or slit is formed in the ground and the lower edge of the silt fence material is inserted downwardly thereinto to anchor the lower end of the silt fence in the ground. The upstanding portion of the silt fence is normally supported by stakes or posts driven into the ground with the fabric material being secured to the stakes or posts.
Silt fence installing machines have been provided to create a trench, furrow or slit in the ground and to position the lower edge of a fabric material into the trench, furrow or slit. One type of slit fence installing machine is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,878. In the '878 patent, the silt fence installing machine is attached to a three-point hitch at the rear end of a towing vehicle. The vehicle pulls the silt fence installing machine forwardly and it is necessary for the operator to constantly turn around to view the operation of the machine. The placement of the silt fence installation machine at the rear end of the vehicle also reduces the maneuverability of the vehicle and machine when turning corners or the like.
Another silt fence installing machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,689. Although the machine disclosed in the '689 patent performs satisfactorily, the machine of the '689 patent is pulled behind a tractor or the like which also requires the operator to constantly turn around to view the operation of the machine. The rear mounting of the machine also affects the maneuverability of the tractor and machine when turning corners or the like. In the '689 machine, a coulter wheel is provided which slices into the ground in advance of the plow member but there is no convenient means for controlling the depth of the penetration of the coulter into the ground.